


Let’s Play Pretend Together

by Spiraled_Eye



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I’ll add the rest of the characters as I update, Wrote this on a whim, bc I was inspired by art on insta, dream is a dramatic kid, mcyt kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiraled_Eye/pseuds/Spiraled_Eye
Summary: Dream smp but they’re kids playing pretend together. Idk if I’ll add ships in the future since I don’t rlly have most of the plot planned out, so we’ll see. Gimme feedback and/or some suggestions!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 14





	Let’s Play Pretend Together

The bell rings somewhere far away and to Dream, it sounds like music. He takes a breath of the playground air and smiles to himself when he hears it. Soon his friends will be here and they can start the game again like they do everyday after school.

Nobody else takes the game as seriously as him. Sure, Sapnap and George love to play with him and don’t think he’s immature for still playing pretend. But he knows they just aren’t really there the way he is sometimes. The way Dream swears sometimes he can really feel the cool metal of a sword in his hand when really it’s just a stick. How sometimes he can feel the heat of the lava underfoot or hear the growls of distant beasts in the woods. Dream feels as if there’s a world, the world he’s made with his friends, out there somewhere close. That if he just tried hard enough, he could reach out his hand and grab onto it and pull it towards him. 

Dream sighs and leans his head back against the plastic of the playground. Despite it being summertime, the air was cool and breezy. The sun shone through the canopy of leaves overhead, creating kaleidoscopic shadows over Dream and the playground. 

Dream is broken out of his thoughts by the sound of voices. More voices than he’d come to expect. He peeks out over the edge of the playground roof he’d clambered up onto and sees Sapnap and George leading a group of kids- some familiar, some not. 

George calls Dream’s name, apparently not noticing his spot on the roof just yet. Dream takes the moment to study the group.

George stands at the front, backpack half slung over his shoulder looking around the playground eagerly. His brown eyes glowed a honey brown in the sunlight and his brown hair was messy. 

It was strange being taller than George, when up until just a few months ago, they’d been the same height. Last spring, Dream had gone through another growth spurt; leaving his arms and legs too lanky and making him feel like he didn’t know his own body once again. He’d had to buy new clothes too, which was always a struggle. 

Resting on his back again, Dream stares up at the trees and sighs in annoyance. Lets the voices fade away. Closes his eyes.Opens them... And screams


End file.
